Warriors, part I, Every Storm Runs Out of Rain
by ShinyUmbreon111
Summary: We start off a while after the Great Battle, and one of the Thunderclan patrols find two kits on the far border. One of them is nearly dead, and the other is hostile, cold, and has claws that can create fire. Both of them are strangely familiar, and not in a good way. But for some reason, they both have clan names: Stormkit and Bloodkit. The kits of... Mapleshade!
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Kits of the Dark Forest-

"Bramblestar!"

The large, dark brown tabby tom turned to a ginger she-cat with a white front paw and emerald eyes. "Yes, Squirrelflight?"

"Spiderleg and Amberpaw found two kits on the far edge of the territory. They didn't smell of any clan, but... I think you should see for yourself."

The Thunderclan leader's auburn eyes widened for a moment, then he narrowed them. "Lead the way."

His mate's pace was nervously quickened. He didn't like to see her move so much, what with her expecting kits. His kits. Bramblestar tried to get her to walk slower by padding in front of her, but, like always, she didn't take the hint and walked by his side at her same pace.

He felt his mate's heart beat quicken. At once, he stopped her. "Are you all right? Are our kits coming? This isn't safe for you, just tell me where they are and go back to the nurs-"

"Bramblestar, I keep telling you I'm fine. This is important for you to see, and I don't think you'll get much help from Spiderleg or Amberpaw," Squirrelflight sighed and padded around him.

She glanced back and flicked her tail for him to keep moving. Bramblestar blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Are they ill? Or hurt?"

"They're fine, as well. Just a little scared."

That did anything but reassure him. But he kept his paws moving.

Suddenly, the ginger she-cat came to a halt. She crouched down below a thicket and gestured for Bramblestar to do the same. "What is-"

"Shh!" Squirrelflight's eyes were filled with fear. "They're right over there."

The Thunderclan leader followed her gaze and caught his breath. Spiderleg had taken a hostile position facing a small, golden she-kit with blood-red eyes, who stood in front of a dark brown, tiger-striped tom kit with a white belly and barely-opened crimson eyes. The she-kit's claws were unsheathed and unnaturally glowing like a flame. The tom was lying on his side, paws outstretched and breathing heavily.

Behind her mentor, Amberpaw lay on the ground with a slash down her pelt, glowing similarly like the she-kit's claws. She wasn't bleeding, but she certainly was injured.

Bramblestar gasped and leaped clean over the thicket, landing next to Spiderleg with unsheathed claws and bared teeth. "What's going on?"

The dark grey warrior sighed in relief. "We found them here. The second we got close, that she-kit leaped on Amberpaw. She has to get back to camp right now! That wound is killing her!"

The golden she-kit narrowed her eyes and spoke with a dark, horse, whispered voice. "Bramblestar."

The sound of the Thunderclan leader's name spoken by her pierced him like a thorn. "Who are you?" he snapped.

"I would say it is none of your business, but your not... any cat. My name is Bloodkit. My brother is Stormkit."

_Clan names..._

"Well, Bloodkit," Bramblestar scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't expect the leader of Thunderclan to be so... talkative," her voice didn't change, but it still held a thick hostility.

"If you have no reason to tell me, you can leave."

Bloodkit met his eyes coldly. "I don't have to leave. I'd much prefer it if I killed Stormfur first. Where is he?"

He strained from feeling fear. How could this kit give such a dangerous message. Then, he realized that he knew her voice, her pelt, the way she acted. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew he had met a cat like her... somewhere.

"Why do you want to know?" Spiderleg spat.

The golden furred kit faced him. The only expression she had was narrowed, crimson eyes. "I owe you no explanation. So tell me where Stormfur is, or you will end up like your ginger friend."

Bramblestar growled. "You are no threat to us. I will not allow you to touch another one of my cats, and you won't be able to kill me four times before you're running off our territory with your tail between your legs like a little dog."

"Oh that's right, the 'nine lives' thing you leaders have," Bloodkit lightly sneered, showing sharp fangs, and still not getting up from her deadly position. "So you only have four left, do you?"

Bramblestar held his breath. Now he was certain he knew that look, and voice. "How do you know so much about us? Are you a rogue? Cast out from another clan?"

Squirrelflight burst out of the thicket before Bloodkit could answer, though she didn't look like she would, anyway. Following the white-pawed she-cat were Jayfeather, Greystripe, and Thornclaw. The warriors took their place beside their leader and hissed at Bloodkit. Her crimson eyes flashed with mock. "All this trouble for two kits? You must be under the impression that I want to kill the clans."

Scanning the surrounding cats, she vividly adjusted her stance so that she defended Stormkit. "You are Greystripe, aren't you?"

The silver tom's eyes widened. "Of course you are," Bloodkit spat. "You look just like your wretched son. And am I mistaken to say it was you who murdered Mapleshade that day?"

Stormkit murmered something, but only Bramblestar seemed to notice. Greystripe snarled. "Why do you want to kill my son?!"

"Oh, don't think of it like I want to kill _your _son. I want to destroy the bloodline of Appledusk."

_Appledusk? That's...! That's the cat who was father to Mapleshade's drowned kits! But that was moons ago, how can she know this?_

Greystripe ignored his leader's order to stop and lunged at Bloodkit. "She killed Silverstream! Mapleshade had no right to live in a world where my love can not!"

The golden-furred she-kit seemed to jolt out of his way like lightning, and with a flash of real fire, she lashed out at the warrior's side as he missed. An antagonized yowl flooded the clearing. Bramblestar opened his eyes, not knowing they had closed.

He wished he hadn't opened them at all.

The clearing had been engulfed in flames, and the only parts that weren't had been burned to soot. Standing at the edge was Bloodkit, but the fire on her claws had spread to her paws. The grass beneath them were scorched. She had her back to them, but not quite to the warriors beside Bramblestar.

Greystripe lay in the center on his side, and with a large, flaming gash on his pelt. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in a screaming form. But he was as silent as the clearing after the flames rapidly died out. Bloodkit turned around, and sat up neatly. Her crimson eyes still held their icy glare. The fire calmly sank back to her claws and vanished, revealing dark red claws.

Bramblestar's breathing quickened and he rushed beside his mentor's best friend. "Greystripe!"

The wound was just like Amberpaw's. It was frightening, to know that it came from a kit. Jayfeather and Squirrelflight ran up to his side. Bramblestar trembled at the mark. "Get Greystripe and Amberpaw to the medicine den now! Thornclaw, try any find any of the other patrols."

"But, Bramblestar, then you won't have anyone-"

"GO!"

The warriors hesitantly left. The tiger-striped leader turned back to Bloodkit, but she was gone. But Stormkit hadn't left where he lay. Bramblestar's fur prickled as he crept up to the kit. Finally able to look closer at him, he saw that the weak kit's eyes were just as red as his sister's, but they didn't gleam with hate. In fact, they seemed to show fear and yielding. He groaned and let his head fall back after seeing the concern in the Thunderclan leader's amber eyes.

Not knowing why, he picked up the kit gently by his scruff and carried him towards the camp. Unlike Bloodkit, this one really wasn't a threat. He still couldn't help but feel like those cold, red eyes were about to lash out at him with a rush of fire. Then it would all be over.

* * *

><p>"BRAMBLESTAR!"<p>

Cloudtail charged into the leader's den in a flurry of white fluff. He jolted up and met face to face with the white warrior, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Every time ANYTHING that wasn't hunting or anything normal happened, he got a wild Cloudtail appearing in his den like a tornado. "What is it?"

"It's the kit you brought in this morning!"

"WHAT?! What about him?!"

"Jayfeather found something you aren't going to like!"

"Well what is it, for Starclan's sake?!"

Cloudtail told him everything so fast, he couldn't understand a word. "What?" he mewed when the warrior was 'done'.

"Just go see him, he's in the medicine den."

Not to his surprise, pretty much the entire clan had been packed into the front of the medicine den. Jayfeather grumpily shouted over the crowd for everyone to leave. "THE NEXT CAT TO SET PAW IN HERE WITHOUT AN INJURY WILL BE PRESENTED WITH BLOODYKIT IN THEIR LEFT EARLOBE!"

"It was _Bloodkit,_ you old elder!" someone accidentally meowed out loud. Before the medicine cat could kill whoever said that (his/her name will not be spoken for Jayfeather may read this and find him/her and kill him/her), Bramblestar pushed through the crowd and shooed them away. Then he turned to Jayfeather. "Alright, what is it?"

"I was thinking about the way you described Bloodkit to me while I was treating Stormkit. By the way, he was just really tired, I'm not sure why. Anyway, I, too, think that she seems familiar, and the only cat I could think of that looked like that was the same scent on Stormkit. It was faint, but..."

Jayfeather's voice died out. Bramblestar growled at him. "But what? This isn't the time to keep secrets, Jayfeather!"

The medicine cat's cyan eyes flashed. "Stormkit and Bloodkit are the kits of Mapleshade!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so just saying a few things right now. I'm still alive. I have not canceled my Golden Sun fanfic, I'm just not motivated. I'll see if I can do the next chapter this weekend and make it extra long. During that time, I shall gripe about delays once again.<strong>

**So anyway, I hope most of you know what Warriors is, because otherwise I'm not sure why your reading this. So if you're wondering why Bloodkit said Greystripe killed Mapleshade, in my book he did. I'm not exactly positive if Mapleshade died again in the Dark Forest, but here she didn't, until a dark secret is revealed some time before now.**

**Mapleshade was the one who killed Silverstream, not giving birth. Cinderpelt blamed herself for nothing. It was a few Starclan cats who chased Mapleshade away from killing the kits.**

**Why does she hate Silverstream? Because she's kin of Appledusk, the tom who she loved but didn't love her and blamed her for letting their kits drown after she was banished from Thunderclan for loving him. Yeah... anyway she's really my favorite warrior cat.**

**Tigerclaw was there when Silverstream died(as you all know), and since he went to the Dark Forest, he was told it was Mapleshade who killed Silverstream. In the Great Battle, he has a private moment with Greystripe and tells him this.**

**Then after the Great Battle and everyone is healed, Greystripe goes to the Moonpool, demands that Starclan drop him off at the Dark Forest, and meets Mapleshade. Then he kills her.**

**Wanna know why Stormkit is dark brown with tiger-stripes? Find out later in the book! ***i**s a surprise* **

**So apparently Bloodkit and Stormkit are born alive, but Bloodkit has those flame powers from her claws (that Stormkit doesn't have, but he has something else that I'll tell you about in another chapter). And as you saw how the flames had spread to her paws after hurting Greystripe (or killing him, tell me in a review if you want me to have him die), if those flames completely consume her, she'll be lost to the will to kill. And she'll die.**

**Keep watch for chapter 2! Make sure to tell me what you think and if you want Greystripe to die! And if you like screaming Cloudtail!**

**-Shiny**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Scarlet Past-

Stormpaw leaped onto a fallen tree trunk and sniffed the humid air. The scent of prey was scarce, due to the late New-Leaf, but Thunderclan's territory was free of snow and ice now. He could almost feel the sun's warm rays soaking into his pelt, but sadly the only part of that which was true was the fact that his pelt really was soaking. He'd been hunting since sun-high, but only managed to catch a young, and weak for that matter, shrew.

Despite his constant efforts to prove himself to his adopted clan, the only cat who treated him like a Thunderclan apprentice was Dewpaw, who was almost twice Stormpaw's age. In fact, his warrior ceremony was due in a few days. Stormpaw felt bad that the grey and white tom wasn't going to share his ceremony with Amberpaw, his sister.

Just four moons ago, when Stormpaw was only three moons old, a she-kit named Bloodkit had taken Amberpaw's life. The stories had been told and exaggerated in the nursery, but Stormpaw knew the real version. Bloodkit was his own sister. Amberpaw died suffering from a wound given to her by Bloodkit. It was horrifying, as her claws became surrounded by fire and lashed out at the young apprentice.

Yet, surprisingly enough, Dewpaw held a close friendship with Stormpaw during their apprenticeships. But the coming apprentice ceremony and the fact that Amberpaw wouldn't be there was just another reminder to the whole clan that it was Stormpaw's sister who murdered the ginger she-cat. Most of the Thunderclan cats hadn't let the dark, tiger-striped apprentice forget that.

He sighed, not looking forward to the day to come. Maybe he should have felt lucky that Bramblestar let him stay in Thunderclan. He liked having something to protect and to live for, but he missed his sister. At least she was his age, and they shared the same blood. The blood that no clan cat liked, sadly.

Mapleshade still haunted him, trying to force him to see the world through her eyes. Even when she was gone forever, never to be seen again, even in the Dark Forest, she crept her way to his dreams in Bloodkit's form. Every night he was afraid to sleep, for he knew he would see those crimson eyes flashing in the darkness, with only her flaming claws as a light.

Stormpaw hated the thought of having Dark Forest blood running through his own veins, but there was another side of him that didn't mind, even enjoyed the sight of Amberpaw screaming in pain on the medicine cat's den floor. He fought to shut that side out. Even today, while he hunted, he ached to feel something, _anything_, scrambling to be free from his claws.

He began to run back to his buried shrew. Frantically digging it up, he slowly exhaled in submission and sank his claws deep into the creature's flesh. He tried to remember the high-pitched squeal made by the prey when he caught it. Stormpaw knew he shouldn't like that feeling, but he needed it every chance he got. When catching prey, he would brutally attack it so he wouldn't come running back to it just to tear it apart too often.

Stormpaw jumped away from his shrew when the sound of paw steps came from behind him. Instinctively, he unsheathed his claws and growled, only to catch his breath in dismay to see Bramblestar calmly gazing at him.

The Thunderclan leader sighed and turned to the shrew. "Are you still having those feelings?"

"I... yes. I'm sorry, Bramblestar!" Stormpaw started.

Bramblestar raised his tail in silence. "There is a need to be sorry, but I know right now you don't entirely mean it. With leaf-bare still here, prey is scarce, and though that means little food for us, you are suffering most. It's Mapleshade, isn't it?"

The dark-brown-striped apprentice hung his head. "How come you keep me around when you know I can barely control myself?"

"Stormpaw, Mapleshade may be your mother, but you still are a Dark Forest cat, yourself. I don't want their numbers to grow, that's why I keep you here. That's also why I let you rip at your prey like that, and why I'm your mentor. If other cats knew about this, you wouldn't be a clan cat for long. So to keep that from happening, you know we can't let you suddenly attack Thunderclan."

Stormpaw's red eyes were closed tight. "But I barely catch any prey, and mostly what I do catch, I destroy! I can't help it, Bramblestar, I can't stop myself!"

"What would Dewpaw say right now, if he knew you were like this?" Bramblestar held his calm voice.

"He'd be just like the rest of this clan," Stormpaw spat. "They don't understand anything!"

"Why do you think you're my apprentice?"

"So you can make sure I _don't_ break this stupid habit!"

The Thunderclan leader blinked. "I don't care if you have this habit or not. I have other warriors that can hunt. Our priority right now is keeping you from becoming like Bloodpaw."

Even though she wasn't a clan cat, Bramblestar always said she was involved, and having a cat with a kit's name be a threat to all four clans was embarrassing. Stormpaw never agreed, neither did he say anything about it. His eyes kept moving back towards the shrew. The Thunderclan leader turned away. "Go ahead, Stormpaw. Nobody is watching, and I know you have to."

Stormpaw hesitantly leaned over the prey and sank his teeth into it. He felt guilty, knowing that he was breaking the warrior code right in front of his leader and mentor, but at the same time he felt relived. Stormpaw didn't want to be like Bloodpaw, so this was the only way.

The two cats returned with only a mouse and a crow in their mouths, and Stormpaw knew the shrew wasn't worth it. The clan was hungry, and Sandstorm, Lilypaw, Whitewing, and Lionblaze were all sick with Greencough. Had he come back with more prey, the clan wouldn't have so many starving cats. But Stormpaw let himself eat the shrew, and this was the price he had to pay: letting his adopted clanmates die because of him.

Dewpaw cheerfully bounded up to him, and Bramblestar padded towards the fresh-kill pile to turn in their catch. "Stormpaw!" mewed the grey tom. "How did it go?"

"It wasn't great. We only got enough for a few cats. You seem to be holding up well, with Lilypaw and Whitewing sick."

Dewpaw gazed sadly at the medicine den as his white, tortoiseshell sister coughed. "Yeah, but I hope they get better. And with Greystripe gone, Sandstorm is the only one left in the clan who was so close to Firestar."

Stormpaw's fur prickled. Greystripe had died like Amberpaw, only he was immediately killed by Bloodkit after her claws hit his flesh. He never even got a chance to protect his son, Stormfur. _Thank Starclan,_ the darkly tiger-striped apprentice thought, _that Bloodpaw hasn't been seen since that day_.

He let his crimson eyes gaze around the camp. The air was thick and wet, and no cat didn't smell of hunger. Except him, but Bramblestar had made sure Stormpaw rolled around in wild garlic to hide the shrew's scent before entering the camp. The two of them had asked Jayfeather to keep a secret batch of the strong-smelling plant growing a little past the far border, just for days like this. Dewpaw and the others seemed to just assume he constantly smelled of wild garlic and just lived with it.

"Squirrelflight was looking for you today."

His closest thing to a friend's mew broke into Stormpaw's thoughts. "What did she want?"

Dewpaw shrugged. "Dunno. She only asked me where you were, and I said you were hunting with Bramblestar. I think she's in the medicine den now, checking on Sandstorm."

"Oh..." Stormpaw groaned. The deputy had been checking on her mother almost three times a day.

The dark brown apprentice cautiously picked up his mouse, bid Dewpaw a polite good-bye, and padded towards Jayfeather's den. When he stepped through the entrance, the first thing he saw was Jayfeather's face. The old medicine cat sighed impatiently and brushed past him. "Squirrelflight was asking for you this morning."

"I know."

Jayfeather snorted. "She wanted to know why you've been catching less prey than her kits could." His voice was slow, dry, and held a hint of annoyance, as always. "And tell Robinpaw to keep watch on the sick cats."

Robinpaw was Jayfeather's young apprentice and the son of Cinderpelt and Lionblaze. The medicine cat always pushed him impatiently.

Stormpaw dipped his head as the blind, silver tom quickly padded out of camp. Peeking inside first, he crept into the den and sat just inside. "You wanted to see me, Squirrelflight?"

The ginger she-cat whisked around and growled, "Yes. You've barely caught any prey all leaf-bare. I don't care if it's a hard season, but you only go hunting with Bramblestar, and the prey you bring back always smells of him. Want to explain?"

"No," Stormpaw glared at her. "I don't."

Squirrelflight may be his deputy, but his mentor swore him to secrecy, and he wasn't about to tell Squirrelflight, of all cats.

Lilypaw flinched and frantically sat up at the sound of his voice. Stormpaw sighed. The tortoiseshell apprentice was constantly nervous around him, because she couldn't look into his crimson eyes without picturing Bloodpaw killing her sister, Amberpaw.

Sandstorm rested her tail on Lilypaw's shoulder and she edged to the corner of the den and lay back down. Robinpaw swiftly rushed into the den and lay beside his father, nudging a leaf of catmint next to him. Lionblaze groaned and weakly ate the herb. The black and ginger-bellied apprentice blinked affectionately and gave a leaf to Whitewing, Lilypaw, and Sandstorm, then he ran out again as quickly as he entered.

He briefly stopped to meet Stormpaw's gaze. His scarlet eyes flashed a reflection in Robinpaw's green ones, and he leaped over to the other dens, probably to see if any other cat was coughing. Stormpaw knew Robinpaw was weird. Not like him, but he knew the red-bellied tom was different. No cat knew what he was thinking, and he never spoke. The only thing he had in common with his parents was that they rushed everywhere, and even Robinpaw did that more quickly.

Squirrelflight turned back to Stormpaw, who narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm trying, ok? At least Bramblestar knows that. How come you get so angry when I'm around, and yet you're constantly asking to talk to me?"

"As the deputy of Thunderclan, it happens to be my job to make sure every cat is doing their job. So when a cat starts to act like they don't care, I'm expected, and I _do_ get to the bottom of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's another chapter. I have no idea if Cinderheart and Lionblaze already had kits that weren't Robinpaw, but in this story, he's their only son. And I have nothing against muted people, I just wanted Robinpaw to be mute.<strong>

**Squirrelflight has a reason for being such a dung to Stormpaw, and that it because Stormpaw is one of Mapleshade's kits.**

**Also, I know I said last chapter that I wanted you guys to decide whether or not I should have Greystripe die, but no. He's minced meat as far as I care. :P**

**Again, please leave a review saying what you think of this!**

**-Shiny**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-The Beginning of the End-

Greystripe padded through the star-lit forest, with Firestar and Silverstream by his side. They followed the sound of Bluestar's call, and approached a cluster of many Starclan cats. They all deserved to be in Starclan, but Greystripe didn't want to have died. His clan needed him. His _son_ needed him, and yet here Greystripe was dead, sent to the stars by a kit.

The silver warrior dipped his head to Redtail, the first cat to fall to Tigerstar's claws, and the cat who should have been the next Thunderclan leader. Even with Redtail gone, no cat alive now could regret Firestar being leader. Bluestar flicked her tail to them in acknowledgment as a cat's voice sounded vague from below them.

"Let the gathering begin."

Greystripe looked over the cats in front of him to see the cloudy hole that Starclan looked through to see Four Trees, and the clans. Pinestar gracefully dove into the cloud at the sound of the clan cat's gathering call. As he did, his pelt grew as faded as the clans' memories of him. The rest of Starclan followed, their pelts growing faded as well. Greystripe felt a sensation flow through him as he joined the clan's world for the fourth time since his death.

As the cats around Four Trees grew closer and more familiar, the more Greystripe wanted to brush pelts with them, but he knew he couldn't. The clans had to feel Starclan's presence on their own, so that their faith in them remained strong. Several times, he had to stop himself from appearing in front of Millie and their kits.

Firestar sat by his side as the Starclan cats landed on the tree branches. "Sandstorm isn't here tonight."

The ginger warrior sighed. "I can't let her die from Greencough. She doesn't deserve to die suffering."

Bluestar joined their branch. "She'll be alright, Firestar. You'll be here for her if she doesn't make it."

Bramblestar was talking. Firestar listened intently. "So no other clans know about Stormpaw's bloodline?"

"I'm afraid it's for the best," Silverstream mewed. "But the others certainly know about Bloodpaw. She's been visiting the Dark Forest, lately?"

"Yes, and quite frequently. I heard she accidentally killed Thistleclaw a few days ago," added Greystripe.

Bluestar looked at her paws, avoiding the wide eyes of her also dead sister, Snowfur. "Oh."

Redtail leaped down from his branch and joined the starclan cats below that walked by the clans, unnoticed. Greystripe expected him to pad up to Bramblestar or Squirrelflight, but he sat beside Stormpaw, how lay in a shaded area on the far edge of the island. His ears were flat and his pelt bristled. It was too obvious that his mentor had made him come. Trilliumpaw, a white she-cat with a scarlet tail and flower-like marking that vined down her back fur, and a new Windclan apprentice, had come to sit beside him as well. Redtail came back to the trees and glanced at Bluestar. "He's feeling that way again. His claws were flexing and his eyes told the rest."

"During a gathering? Bramblestar obviously is being reckless, letting him come to a place with so many cats," Firestar commented.

"Shadowclan has been thriving since Blackstar's passing. Littlecloud has informed us that he is well in Starclan," Rowanstar reported down below.

Just last moon, the Shadowclan leader, Blackstar, died from hunger. He had refused to eat more than any other cat did, and there was barely any prey in all territories. Greystripe looked around for the black-pawed tom, but Blackstar had stayed behind.

The watch respectfully as the Thunderclan leader announced Robinpaw and Stormpaw's apprenticeships. Cats all around the clearing yowled the new apprentices' names in excitement. "Stormpaw! Robinpaw! Stormpaw! Robinpaw!"

The dark-brown striped tom lifted his head and smiled slightly, while Robinpaw stared blankly up at Bramblestar. A few Starclan leaders, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Tallstar, Pinestar, and Bluestar went to sit beside the current leaders.

Firestar didn't join them, and Greystripe asked him why. "Because the clans don't have time for peace. Bloodpaw is less than halfway from the Tribe and no cat has done anything about it," he answered.

The silver warrior flicked his tail. "Maybe they don't know. Have you sent a cat to Bramblestar yet?"

Redtail's eyes narrowed. "No, and neither have the others. That's my point. We're Starclan; we should do something about this."

"Well if you're so eager, Redtail," Bluestar gazed at her first deputy. "Why don't you go tell them tonight? Bring all four clan leaders into one dream and assign cats of your choice to warn the Tribe, or have them catch up to Bloodpaw. Either way, now is your chance to complete your destiny."

The ginger-tailed warrior dipped his head in thanks. Long ago, when he was an apprentice, Sunstar had told him he would achieve something great. Thanks to Tigerstar, he hadn't got a chance to during the time he was alive. "I will go wait for them to return to their camps."

"No," Bluestar put her tail on his shoulders as he rose. "I want you to hear what the clans speak of this gathering. You've been coming almost as rarely as Stormpaw these days."

"... Yes, Bluestar."

* * *

><p>Bramblestar rose to his paws. He still felt tired from last night's gathering, but when his eyes opened, he jumped up with a start. He wasn't in his den, or the camp. Cautiously glancing around him, he accidentally skipped over a cat he'd heard much about.<p>

"Redtail!"

The ginger-tailed tom dipped his head to Bramblestar. "I'm afraid this isn't just a quick greeting. I've brought the other clan leaders as well."

As he flicked his ear, Rowanstar, Onestar, and Mistystar padded from the forest, following Redtail. "Why are we here, Redtail?" the Shadowclan leader meowed.

"Bloodpaw."

The clan leaders all growled at her name. Bramblestar's fur prickled as he remembered her cold, crimson eyes and the icy voice of Mapleshade, only darker.

Redtail continued. "Bramblestar, from what you told us, she is looking for Stormfur, and wants to kill him. Since he is yet another descendant of Appledusk, she, too, has a hatred for his entire bloodline. Starclan have kept a close watch on her, and she not only has been seeing her father in the Dark Forest every night, but is also more than halfway to the Tribe of Rushing Water. You must send a selection of cats to either warn the Tribe, or find Bloodpaw and do anything to make sure those claws don't touch another cat."

He gazed at each of them thoughtfully, keeping his ears pricked for the other Starclan cats' choices. Their voices started flowing through his ears and he became annoyed with what he heard.

"Aw, Blackstar, can't we have just a little fun on this quest?"

"No. This is a matter of life or death, Amberpaw. We do not mess around with it!"

"But we get to decide who goes on this quest, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I say we make Stormpaw go!"

"You still have that grudge against him? He's not the one who killed you."

"Yeah I know, but I just think it would be _so cool_ if the other cats eventually found out about Stormpaw and they had to help him out! What do you think?"

"Risky."

"I don't care if it's risky! Besides, Bloodpaw won't kill him. He's her brother, after all. So let's send Stormpaw."

"Fine, but we're sending Jayfeather too, just in case. He's the only other clan cat besides Bramblestar who knows about what Stormpaw's going through. So if the others do find out, Stormpaw won't be alone."

"Redtail? Who do we send?" Bramblestar's voice broke through the conversation.

The ginger-tailed warrior snapped at him. "Shut up, I'm trying to think!"

"Ok... why didn't you think of them before now?"

"Send Jayfeather... Stormpaw-"

"STORMPAW?!"

"I said shut up!"

**(we go back to Blackstar and Amberpaw!)**

"Ooh!" Amberpaw squealed. "Let's send Tigerheart, too!"

"Why Tigerheart?"

"Because he trained in the Dark Forest, but then gave it all up for Dovewing! It was soooo perfect!"

"Uh... sure. Let's send Tawnypelt and Grasspaw with him."

"This is so exciting, it's like that time when those cats had to find us a new home from the twolegs! But this time I get to decide who goes!"

"Ok, and from Windclan, we should send Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Trilliumpaw."

"What about Heathertail? Trilliumpaw shouldn't have to go without her mentor."

"She's good at making friends. So just hurry up with Riverclan."

"Fine! Redtail, say Reedwhisker, Havenpaw, and Mothwing."

"Why Reedwhisker, Amberpaw?"

"Well, we need some cat be a leader here."

"I though you wanted Stormpaw to be that."

"Heck no."

**(Back to Redtail!)**

"Reedwhisker, Havenpaw, Mothwing, Tigerheart, Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Trilliumpaw, Tawnypelt, and Grasspaw."

Onestar groaned. "Are you sure we should let Breezepelt go? He's colder than his father, and especially towards him."

"That's why we want them both to go," Redtail flicked his ear at the Windclan leader. "So they can grow to care about each other."

"Again, why Stormpaw?" Bramblestar repeated. "I don't want him causing trouble. He's young, and-"

He cut himself off as the other leaders glanced at him. Onestar turned back to Redtail. "Why do you want to send Reedwhisker?"

"So he can keep everyone in check. And Crowfeather is experienced with traveling. Have them ready to leave tomorrow at dawn. I don't want any cat thinking it's serious, so try not to be to loud about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, another chapter. I'm aware that I promised to make another Golden Sun chapter this morning, but I don't like being bored in the morning. Yeah, I said it. My Golden Sun series is boring to me. I'll get a chapter or two out today, but my mom is making me go to a Christmas bazaar right now.<strong>

**So they're sending cats to find the Tribe or Bloodpaw, it really depends on who they find first. I recently got a review saying that person doesn't want Greystripe to have died. So instead of fixing it, because now he's with Silverstream and he died trying to save his son, I made the first part of this chapter in his point of view. So he's ok, guys. He's fine. He's dead, but he's fine.**

**Thistleclaw is a great character from Bluestar's Prophecy. I haven't read it yet, but I think he loved Snowfur, Bluestar's sister, and when she died it was sort of Bluestar's fault, and so Thistleclaw's heart filled with hatred and he went to the Dark Forest. I regret having him die forever, but I'll change it if I get a few people asking me to keep him alive (in the D.F)**

****I don't know if Hawkfrost died again, but here he hasn't yet.****

**Trilliumpaw is my own character. Her kind and caring personality is being covered up by her cold-hearted mentor, Heathertail.**

***PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING***

**I wanted for Stormpaw to not remember who his father was, but I think I've shown evidence that he knows. Just remember this: Stormpaw doesn't know who his father is, YOU don't know who his father is, and I will check the next chapter again to make sure it doesn't give anything away.**

***END OF EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THING, BUT PLEASE KEEP READING IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND A FEW MORE THINGS***

**Redtail apparently was an apprentice when Sunstar was leader, as far as I care.**

**Amberpaw's trying to screw with things.**

**I like Stormpaw. When there's a character who is cold and shut out from the rest of the world, and he's suffering all alone, that's when I really start to like them. Like Scourge or Ashfur.**

**That's basically it, so see y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

-Only Trust the Distrusted-

Stormpaw yawned as he waited on the border with Windclan. The other cat's were with them, and ready for the journey ahead, but even Jayfeather wasn't too close to him. He wished Starclan had sent someone else for Thunderclan instead of the blind tom, or himself.

It was a Dark Forest cat named Hawkfrost who had taken the life of Jayfeather's sister, Hollyleaf, so it seemed only right to hate Stormpaw to some extent. Many cat's said he looked a lot like his too, except for his strange, crimson eyes.

The apprentice felt guilty for what his mother and sister had done, but he swore to himself that he was nothing like them; that he would devote his life into protecting Thunderclan, no matter how little they would devote into doing the same for him. So to have Dark Forest blood running through his veins while he waited to start a mission he was sent on by Starclan was something he wouldn't even think about objecting to. It meant that the clan's warrior ancestors hadn't given up on him.

He felt the wind rush through his fur as he gazed at the clear valley ahead of him. Breathing deeply, he told himself, _All I have to do is make it through this journey without doing anything wrong._

Stormpaw sighed. _That's harder than I made it sound..._

Jayfeather glanced at him with clouded, blue eyes. He spoke with his dry, slow, clearly menacing voice. "Why are you nervous?"

"Who said I was?"

The silver medicine cat glared at him. "I can smell your fear scent, and I know it's not from the journey, or the pressure."

When Stormpaw didn't answer, Jayfeather leaned close to his face and muttered, "You and I both know the others will find out sooner or later. Starclan knows why they sent you on this mission, you'll only cause more trouble."

Stormpaw leaped to his paws and snarled. "I'm not trying to, ok? You think I want to be here? To be stuck with you for the next year and a half?"

"You say that like we want you to be here."

He flinched at Crowfeather's voice. The dark-grey tom silently padded up to them with his apprentice, Featherpaw. Stormpaw stifled a groan as the arrogant warrior padded firmly up to him. "Every cat at the gathering noticed that you were out of place. Standing on the edge like that is disrespectful to the clan's ancestors. I'd love to know why they chose you to come with us."

"Believe me, I tried to get out of it."

"Why don't you just leave, then, and we'll say you died. At least Thunderclan won't be sheltering a Dark Forest cat anymore."

Scorned but shameful, Stormpaw backed down. He flattened his fur, sheathed his claws, and held his head high. "I have nothing to do with Bloodpaw."

Crowfeather smirked. "You're still her kin, aren't you? How does any cat know you won't betray us if we meet up with her first?"

The crimson-eyes apprentice stopped himself from saying anything. There was nothing to say. Even he wasn't sure about what he'd do on this journey. He was scared. Anything could happen while he had no cat to hold him back. Stormpaw knew that they had a large chance of meeting his sister, but he couldn't figure out if he was excited or terrified. Both of them were lost and weak from leaving the Dark Forest. He wasn't sure why they left. But if Bloodpaw had enough energy then to kill Amberpaw and Greystripe as a kit, he was certain he wouldn't stand a chance if he bared his fangs at her now.

Featherpaw stood silent behind her mentor, while Jayfeather and the others sat just as quietly. Except for Trilliumpaw. The scarlet-tailed she-cat swept herself between the arguing cats, and she glared at Crowfeather. "You aren't exactly perfect yourself, you know. Don't think any cat has forgotten how you tried to abandon your clan for Leafpool."

Crowfeather flinched. Ever since Leafpool died last Leaf-Bare, the dark tom didn't feel right. His mate after Firestar's daughter was Nightcloud, who died a little while ago. He still had their son, Breezepelt, and he was trying to show more affection to the cold tom. But the mention of Leafpool's name still made him tense. Jayfeather seemed to have the same reaction.

Stormpaw felt a little less scared as his eyes briefly met with Trilliumpaw's. Crowfeather was her clanmate, but here, they were just one group of cats. Havenpaw gazed at the two apprentice coldly. **(So many cold cats, I feel like I'm in a fridge. I'm stuck in a fridge with Frosty the Crowman, frozen Jay Flay *a kind of meat or something I just looked it up*, and I'm sneezing from all the Breeze freeze. I'm terrible with puns. Back to the story)**

The dark, tiger-striped apprentice looked back at Crowfeather, who snorted and padded next to his son, who went to the opposite side of the group, who gave him a large personal bubble.

Jayfeather gave every cat a long glare and hissed quietly at Stormpaw so only they could hear. "Don't you forget, Stormpaw, that I am the only one here who you can trust. So you'd better get a hold of yourself, or you'll regret it."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO I really like this story!<strong>

**Sorry, it's short this time.**

**Just so you guys know, Trilliumpaw and Stormpaw probably won't be mates. Unless I have Stormpaw die, I don't know who'll be his mate. But Trilliumpaw is in Windclan. Maybe I'll have them run away in another fanfiction or have her run away with his kits after he maybe dies, I dunno. But they do like each other as friends for now...**

**Jayfeather's got issues, but it's only because Stormpaw looks so much like the cat who killed Hollyleaf. Kind of like Squirrelflight's issues.**

**Wow, I really have nothing to say here. Well, leave a review saying what you think of this story, **

**if you want me to have Stormpaw die in the end,**

**if you want Trilliumpaw to be his future mate, **

**and if you want them to find the tribe first, find Bloodpaw first, or be TOO LATE MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAA!**

**-Shiny, worshipper of the Queen of Spam**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-To Boldly Go Where No Cat has Ever Gone Before, Except for those Other Two or Three Times-

* * *

><p>'Are we there yet?' was what Grasspaw seemed to ask every time Stormpaw blinked.<p>

It had been less than a day and he already missed the safety of the camp, where Bramblestar could be beside him. Now he had Jayfeather- a constantly pissed-off blind tom who, for an elder, couldn't let his fur lie flat, Grasspaw- who won't shut up for her pelt, and Crowfeather AND Breezepelt- who, let's face it, they're Crowfeather and Breezepelt.

And then the rest of the lot. Sighing, the crimson-eyed apprentice wondered once again why he was chosen to find Bloodpaw. Every cat had stopped thinking of the possibility that they'd find the Tribe of Rushing Water before his sister. Stormpaw couldn't even picture her without seeing long claws and eyes full of hatred. He didn't tell the others, but he believed Stormfur was already dead by now.

"Are we there ye-"

"Tawnypelt!"

Crowfeather glared at the tortoiseshell Shadowclan warrior. "Get that apprentice of yours to close her mouth before I claw my ears off!"

"Believe me, Crowfeather, I'd like to," Tawnypelt growled at Grasspaw.

Stormpaw was about to turn around and distract Grasspaw, but the scent of mouse caught his senses. He'd nearly crouched down to catch it when Breezepelt appeared in front of him and darted towards the prey before the apprentice could make a move. Forcing himself not to unsheathe his claws, he watched as the warrior returned with the fresh kill in his mouth and wearing a clearly smug look.

Temptation was something Stormpaw hated to feel, especially when cats got in the way of his settling it. Turning away again, his eyes met Trilliumpaw's. The scarlet-tailed she-cat blinked at the mouse Breezepelt set down. "Why don't you see if Crowfeather would like to share that with you?"

The warrior stared at her and Stormpaw sensed the exasperation from him. Trilliumpaw always had something to do or say, and this time she couldn't have picked a better time. Breezepelt gave his father a cold look as he dropped the mouse in front of his father. "You're welcome."

Crowfeather said nothing and eyed his son. There was a long pause before either of them did anything, but eventually Crowfeather reluctantly shared the mouse with Breezepelt.

Jayfeather got to his paws and blind medicine cat met the eyes of every cat. "We're not here to stop now. We'll rest at night-fall. The sun is barely above our heads, and Bloodpaw is a paw-step closer to the Tribe while you have your awkward moments. Stormpaw, that means you. Don't try and slow us down by hunting when we can't afford to loose time."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's been a while. I'm busy with school and stuff, got a big project due soon. I know how short this is, but I just want you guys to know I'm still working on this.<strong>

**So just the norm here, what did you think of this story, do you want them to find the Tribe or Bloodpaw first, and anything you want to add. (I'll see if I can put in new characters based on a cat you describe in the reviews if you want)**

**That's all, I guess.**

**-Shiny**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Fury of the Burned Soul-

* * *

><p>Blood trailed behind four fire-patterned paws as each one held a set of claws that scraped the filthy forest floor. A young, golden and white tortoiseshell she-cat wore an alert expression as she padded through the night-black territory, feeling the hot glares of other cats, hidden in the shadows. An older tom cat confidently took a step behind her, and the tortoiseshell whisked around to plant her fore-paw on the other cat's neck. Below her claws was a tiger-striped Tom with bright azure eyes.<p>

He gazed at her calmly as she pinned him down. Her claws began to grow red, and the flame-like patterns on her legs and paws started to ignite into real flames. The tom cat didn't try to push her away. "Don's act like these cats have no right to disapprove of you, Bloodpaw."

The golden tortoiseshell glared at him and backed away, the fire on her fur and claws dieing, but the grass below them instantly was burned to ash. Bloodpaw shook a forepaw, sending a few last sparks onto the ground. "Stop bringing me here, Hawkfrost. Stormfur may have been dead by now if I wasn't sleeping at night."

"I haven't been giving you useless information. Besides, is it wrong to want to see you?"

Bloodpaw scoffed. "You can see me as much as you want after I die."

Hawkfrost gave her a hard look. "That is where you stand wrong."

Her ears pricked, and her claws sheathed and unsheathed repeatedly, slicing the earth beneath. "What do you mean?" She strained to keep her voice strait.

"Bloodpaw, you and your brother were born to Mapleshade and I. We're already dead. But did you really believe that you could have dead blood running through you, and still die to become a spirit?"

She held a silent, shaking, narrowed gaze. Her father met it sternly. "When you die, whether or not you belong in Starclan or the Dark Forest, it won't matter. You will simply... die."

Bloodpaw glared at the dirt. "Then I won't die. I'll use my powers less."

"Have fun surviving without it," Hawkfrost called over his shoulder as he turned to walk away. "Killing with normal claws has yet to become second nature to you, so get to the Tribe fast, if you want to stop using the fire in your claws,"

Bloodpaw tensed. "If you would stop bringing me here, maybe I'll have more time! Stay out of my way, or I'll burn you if you keep me from Stormfur again!"

Her appearance grew blurry, and her voice echoed throughout the clearing. "Even if you are my father."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I've been meaning to get this done for a while, but I've got other stuff going on, too. Also, sorry it's short, and a little forced. And to clear things up at the end, I hope that only now it's revealed that Hawkfrost is their father, because it's probably mentioned somewhere else.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm still open to any new characters that you want me to have in here, just say their name/design in a review and what kind of part you want them to have!**

**I would think that Bloodpaw sounds like Hakudoshi from Inuyasha (except less calm, more hatred, and a little more like a girl), and at a warrior's age, she sounds like Kagura (same show, still sounds less calm).**

**Thanks, so see y'all when I see y'all!**

**And I feel I must notify you that I DO NOT WORK WELL WITH TYPING ON A PHONE.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Mind Speaker-

* * *

><p>Jayfeather beckoned the traveling cats to a halt. Stormpaw expected the blind medicine cat to be glaring at him, but Jayfeather was looking past him. Behind the group stood a small, black-furred tom with a ginger belly and green eyes. "Robinpaw," murmured Jayfeather.<p>

_Robinpaw?_ Stormpaw blinked.

The medicine cat apprentice padded in front of his mentor, who gazed at him intently. After a brief moment, Jayfeather nodded and turned around. "I have to go back to the clan. Robinpaw will take my place. Reedwhisker, make sure every cat is safe."

"Of course," the Riverclan deputy assured him. "Safe travels back."

Jayfeather exchanged a brief glance with Stormpaw. "Keep yourself under control," he muttered when the others began to move on. "If it starts happening, Robinpaw can help you. Otherwise, put as much distance between you and the others as possible. Do you understand me?"

Stormpaw hesitantly nodded, and the medicine cat gave his apprentice a hard stare before returning the way they came.

There was a long silence as the cats kept walking, until Trilliumpaw trailed behind with Stormpaw. Robinpaw padded next to him as well, but remained silent. The white she-cat's red streaks down her back shone in the sunlight. "What did Jayfeather say?"

"Wha- Oh, uh..." Stormpaw looked away. "Nothing."

But the crimson-eyed tom found himself leaning away as Robinpaw stared at him with wide, prying eyes. He shook his fur flat and avoided Robinpaw's gaze, too. "Do you want to say something?"

Without a vocal answer, the dark-furred apprentice leaped in front of him, his eyes narrowed with his claws unsheathed. Stormpaw stepped back, resisting the urge to assume the same position. Robinpaw seemed to be trying to growl, but no sound came from his throat. The rest of the patrol seemed to not notice, and even Trilliumpaw had kept walking. She looked to where Stormpaw should have been, and cheerfully mewed, "Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!"

"Is she insane?" Stormpaw murmured.

_"No. To her, we are right next to her."_

Stormpaw whirled around. "What was that?" he turned to Robinpaw, who still held his hostile stance.

"Um... did you hear that?"

Robinpaw didn't respond, instead he fell further behind Stormpaw. The dark-brown striped apprentice blinked, but his eyes opened several steps ahead of where he'd stood. He seemed to be still walking, Trilliumpaw was still acting like nothing happened, and Robinpaw padded at the same distance he had drawn back to, gazing ahead with an unreadable emotion. Trilliumpaw's voice caused Stormpaw to snap from his bewildered thoughts. "Hey, Stormpaw! Come on, we have to catch up!"

She flicked her scarlet tail to the others, advancing without a thought to look back, until Havenpaw stopped and mewed something to Grasspaw. Tawneypelt glanced behind her at them before the Riverclan apprentice trailed behind with Stormpaw, Trilliumpaw, and Robinpaw, all of which purposefully didn't catch up with the rest of the travelers. Grasspaw followed his mentor more closely instead, not taking much of a liking to any of the others. Completely avoiding looking at Stormpaw, Havenpaw yawned. "Can someone remind me again of why we're doing this? And how come so many cats have to be on this dumb journey anyway?"

Stormpaw tensed, and Robinpaw glared at the black and white Riverclan apprentice. Trilliumpaw looked annoyed and offended, giving Havenpaw an excuse to hide a smug grin beneath a polite, yet superior-like, smile. The Windclan she-cat growled, "We're on a mission to find the Tribe of Rushing Water, because Bloodpaw is going to try and attack them. She's dangerous, so even Starclan advised us to bring as many cats as we could afford."

Havenpaw narrowed her eyes and widened her smirk. "If they're so desperate, why did they send a medicine cat's mute and untrained apprentice, an overreacting know-it-all, and the brother of the very cat we're hunting down?"

Stormpaw's crimson eyes flashed and Trilliumpaw looked shocked at the Riverclan she-cat's rudeness, but Robinpaw held the emotionless look in his eyes as he locked them with hers. Havenpaw ignored the other apprentices as she stepped in front of Robinpaw to block his path. He tried to calmly walk around her, but she placed a paw in his way. "He's not even doing anything to defend his clanmate! Probably far too busy keeping up his careless act. And to think this tom will be Thunderclan's medicine cat one day? Give me a break!"

Everything seemed quiet for a long moment. The wind picked up, and with the scent of the warriors far up ahead, and with Reedwhisker away from his apprentice, Havenpaw was scotch-free. Robinpaw trembled, and Stormpaw saw his clanmate's claws peek out from his paws. He wanted to push Havenpaw aside, so Robinpaw could calm down, but she hissed at him before jeering at Robinpaw again. "I, for one, can't wait until Jayfeather dies! Then any clan can force you from your territory without having to worry about any of you healing from your wounds! I mean, come on, you really expect to be of any use to your clan when all you can do is walk around without saying a-"

Claws slit through the dirt as Robinpaw lunged at Havenpaw, who shrieked in alarm. Despite his small size, Robinpaw pinned the Riverclan she-cat to the ground and leaned his muzzle close to hers, baring his fangs, claws just about to pierce her shoulders, green eyes glaring as though to mutter through gritted teeth, 'say that again!'

Trilliumpaw grabbed Robinpaw by the scruff and lifted him off Havenpaw before gently laying him down on his side. He scrambled to get to his paws, but the Windclan apprentice placed a soft paw on his shoulder, and after a moment, he relaxed. Robinpaw's eyes lost there emotion again and he avoided every cat's gaze. He mouthed something, but no noise came out. It looked like it could have just been an ashamed mew of submission. Havenpaw seemed a little shaken, but when Stormpaw turned to her, she narrowed her eyes into slits. "Was that all it took to make him crack? Of course, I didn't suspect a fight out of him, but... that's hardly something to call it."

She turned tail and took a few smug pawsteps towards where the others had disappeared to before glancing back at Stormpaw. "Oh, and I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing your sister again. It must be_ ever so_ hard to deal with the clans when no cat here but Bloodpaw can even stand looking at you. See you, freak!"

With that, she cheerfully pranced after the warriors, leaving Stormpaw to help a shaken Robinpaw who leaned on his shoulder, teeth still gritted, while Trilliumpaw tracked the others by there distant scent after several minutes of silence, thought, and doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST ORDER OF BIUZINESSES: CLEAR ANY ACTIONS THAT MAY HAVE OCCURRED AGAINST HAVENPAW'S NAME.<strong>

**Shiny: First, in defense of Havenpaw, we call to the front of the court, Reedwhisker of Riverclan! Tell us, Reedwhisker, what do you have to say to clear your apprentice of any charges?**

**Reedwhisker: Is this really necessary?**

**Shiny: Yes.**

**Reedwhisker: Uh... well, Havenpaw's been in range of Breezepelt for at least a day now, so I'm sure any cat would act like she did after such a terrible, dreadful, remorse encounter.**

***Crowd of clan cats, loners, kittypets, and any random animals we scooped up from New York City's sewers start booing, as they have read Warriors: series two and approve of Breezepelt's douche-bag-ish attitude as it built character***

**Shiny: ORDER IN THE COURT! *bangs her desk with the Gavel (mallet thingy that judges use), which looks slightly odd when a cat is doing it, as she is a cat when addressing the matter at hand* We now call to the front, Robinpaw of Thunderclan! **

**Robinpaw: ...**

**Shiny: What do you have to say about Havenpaw's recent behavior?**

**Robinpaw: ...**

**Shiny: Ok, how about anything you may have said or done to her to give her a reason to act as she did?**

**Robinpaw: ...**

**Shiny: Anything at all?**

**Robinpaw: ...**

**Shiny: Ugh, never mind. Against Havenpaw, we call to the front, Stormpaw of Thunderclan!**

**Stormpaw: Wait, I though you wanted Trilliumpaw before me.**

**Shiny: She's got stage fright, and possibly is in the dirt-place hyperventilating at the moment.**

**Stormpaw: Ok then. She got on all our nerves, but she had no right to be targeting Robinpaw. He didn't do anything to her, as far as I know, and I've known him my whole life. And Reedwhisker's 'Breezepelt-disease', or whatever he called it, is nonsense. Havenpaw, or any other cat on that journey, could stand Breezepelt at the time.**

**Shiny: Well, I would call another defense to Havenpaw, but no cat has been payed- I MEAN has volunteered. And since this has taken up much more time then it should have, let us call Havenpaw to the front.**

**Havenpaw: CAN SOME CAT PLEASE TELL ME WHY WE'RE IN COURT? First of all, we're cats, we shouldn't have any idea what court is. Second of all, why is this court session judged by the WRITER OF THIS STORY? Third of all, how do we even know who she is? Forth, what am I guilty for? Every cat knows I did it, so-**

**Shiny: A WISE CHOICE INDEED, Havenpaw. Admitting to the crime has built you character, and has been an imperfectly unreasonable waist of time! See you in the story!**

**Havenpaw: HOW IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN WILL ANY OF US SEE YOU?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Right. I will explain that court incident, and why it exists. Havenpaw, as far as I know, has no characterization. She has no known personality, so I made up one of my own. She is mentioned in the Allegiances of a few of the newest books of Warriors, but she hasn't appeared anywhere, I don't think. So the court thingy was to explain a few things about how I have no idea how to use her as a character (and that, dear readers, is my excuse for having no idea why I put a court session in a chapter conclusion, or whatever these are).<strong>

**Anyway, I'm glad to post another chapter of this, and I will try to be spamming away on my keyboard tomorrow to post a bunch of new chapters on the Golden Sun series, as I have a snow day! Well, t****echnically it will be a blizzard day. Yay.**

**Remember to look out for more chapters, enjoy the present ones, and leave a review saying what you think about this series! Also, still open to new characters of your choice; just say in a review a name, breed, design, and personality, and I shall fit your character into dis story!**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**

**-Shiny**

**(Recovering from immense inhale from belief that this unsaved document was lost, when all I'd really done was figure out how to open a new tab with the keyboard)**

**(This conclusion is longer then the chapter)**

**...**

**(CUE THE RICK ROLL! DA DA DA ****DAAAAAAA****)**

**(Autocorrect says that ****DAAAAAAA is ****AARDVARK)**

**(Ok, I'm done)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Sealed Fate-

* * *

><p><em>Stormpaw's eyes snapped open when an earsplitting shriek filled the air. He yelped and looked around, only to wish he hadn't. Lightning shot through a blood-red sky, striking a nearby tree. It burst into flames and fell, spreading the fire throughout the open field he stood in. <em>

_Helplessly calling out for other cats, but something in his mind told him that no cat would answer. But that wasn't all it told him. _

_As his eyes fell on the clan territories below him, the way it felt to see a barren wasteland with no hope of nature ever showing its face in the dirt after being watered with the scarlet rain, a feeling swept through him that he didn't expect to feel. Despite how many times he lay awake at night trying to keep his claws sheathed, he knew that not too deep down, he wouldn't find it hard to cut the nearest throat in the apprentices den, and be able to forgive himself for it._

_That feeling was the closest thing he could compare to what he felt now, looking at what his mind processed as his doing. He liked, even enjoyed, the thought that he was all it took to destroy what his parents couldn't._

_Parents? He stopped himself and traced back in his thoughts. The only thing he'd ever known about his parents was that Mapleshade was his mother, but he never gave a thought about his father. To him, no cat seemed to have a fatherly image towards him._

_Suddenly, he found himself looking around for Bloodpaw. It wasn't clear why, but he wanted to find his sister, who, sure enough, stood several fox-lengths from him. The golden tortoiseshell turned to look at him, with her crimson eyes opened so wide that they made her look fairly insane._

_She threw down an older cat, a tiger-striped tom. His shocked, amber gaze was all Stormpaw needed to immediately discover who the cat was._

_Bramblestar!_

_Stormpaw stared at his mentor's beaten-down body, covered in scratches that leaked blood down his fur. Bloodpaw held her gaze on her brother. "Go on, I made sure this one was alive enough so you could give it to him yourself."_

_He caught his breath. Then, without warning, his claws slid out. He lunged at his leader and slashed his throat. A heartbeat was the only sound that hit his ears in the moment. A flash of red, painfully obvious to identify, stained his eyes. He flinched and shut them tightly. Twitching and shaking, he slowly opened them, but his eyes didn't meet the barren land, and his mentor's lifeless body at the end of a trail of blood started from his paws. Instead, the ash-covered territories, the yowls of other voices pleading for attackers to stop, the body of Bramblestar, they were all gone. But the blood remained. It still clung to his fur, claws, and the ground around him._

_Bloodpaw faced him where she had stood, but her psychotic expression had faded to a calm, passionate gaze. Stormpaw finally found his voice, and he wanted to scream at her, do something to make her understand how he would have felt anywhere but here. All he could bring himself to say was, "Are you real? Is that you, sister?"_

_She nodded. Her voice was exactly like her face, but still hoarse and sharp. "We're both dreaming, but we're just as real here as we are awake. I had to endure a long wait in the Dark Forest for you to fall asleep. You ought to stop thinking about everything at night, it's not good for your health."_

_"Why were you there?" The questions seemed to ask themselves without Stormpaw's control._

_"I didn't go there myself," she replied. "Hawkfrost summoned me. I have to tell you something important he told me."_

_When he remained silent, she hung her head. "About what will happen when we die."_

_Her last word pierced Stormpaw like a thorn. Now that he realized it, his sister seemed to be feeling the same way. "We were born to the Dark Forest. We may be able to live in the first world like other living cats, but we are partially dead, ourselves. Just like our parents. So when we are to die once more, no matter what we do in these lives of ours to spill blood or keep it from spilling, we will disappear forever from any world without a chance to be a spirit."_

_Stormpaw snapped his crimson eyes open wide. "No... why..."_

_"All that will happen, is we will die."_

_With that, Stormpaw's vision began to blacken, and his voice cracked. "Why?! Why does that have to happen to us?!"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

A harsh meow woke Stormpaw up with a start. He opened tired eyes to Reedwhisker. The Riverclan deputy prodded him with a forepaw, and he hesitantly got to his paws. The sharp pain that ran through him moments ago was gone, just like the barren territories, just like the dream, just like his sister. Glancing around, he remembered where the group of traveling cats had stopped to rest last night, under a great oak tree with large roots around it. Trilliumpaw padded around a root to his left, and grinned. "Come on, sleepyhead! We have to keep moving!"

"Uh... right."

But the sinking feeling in his chest hadn't faded like the pain. It flooded his mind as he dragged his paws after his companions.

_Is that really what's going to happen to me? I... won't even have a second chance._

* * *

><p><strong>TER BEH CONTINYEHD.<strong>

**(In another chapter)**

**I find this chapter forced and unjustified. Probably because I was watching anime at the same time I was typing this. Well, gotta get one out, so here's another chapter.**

**Sorry it was mostly his dream and stuffs, but I thought it'd be kind of cool if Bloodpaw told him what Hawkfrost told her. They are supposed to be close siblings, and Stormpaw can't deny it to himself that he misses her, even though he was young-ish when they were separated.**

**Clearing something up here that might cause a little confusion, Bramblestar has not died. He was not in that dream, that was just an illusion. The only real things in there were Bloodpaw and Stormpaw.**

**I'm just spouting random things that can be connected to this because I'm bored. Well, be sure to leave a review saying what you think of this story and chapter, and if you want a custom character put in here, be sure to say their design, name, personality, and all that stuff in a review as well!**

**See y'all when I see y'all!**


End file.
